


Another traveler

by Readerstories



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Behavior, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Mystery Character(s), Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22604395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Readerstories
Summary: A fateful meeting many years ago between Geralt and you starts this story, and over the years you find yourself meeting often, as well as others.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader, Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Another traveler

**Author's Note:**

> Most of this is written from Geralt's point of view just so you know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of this chapter is written from Geralt's point of view just so you know. Also, Jaskier isn't coming in until a few chapters inn, but since the story is going to be a pairing with Geralt, you and Jaskier all together eventually, I thought I would tag it.

Geralt was someone who was used to spending most of his nights alone, wether he was in an inn or camping out in the forest like tonight. Lighting kept most creatures at bay, and those who were not afraid of it often slunk away when they laid eyes upon who was keeping the fire alight.

Geralt would often hear steps of creatures in the night, silently checking out who was roaming in their forest before leaving him and Roach alone. He had heard several kinds of paws already that night. He's slowly cleaning his sword, debating with himself if he should hunt tonight or just go for some of the dried meat from his saddle bag.

He looks up from his sword to watch into the bushes for any signs of small game he could catch, and is surprised beyond belief when he sees a person standing there.

They're standing there, a dark green cloak with a hood pulled up and three hares slung over their shoulder. It's unusual enough in itself that someone neared his fire, but even more unusual that they did so without Geralt noticing them. He tightens his hand on his sword, ready to leap up if need be. The stranger seems to notice and chuckles under their hood.

"I mean you no harm, though I doubt I could do any to you Witcher."

"What do you want?" The stranger does a half bow before straightening up again.

"I simply want to share your fire, and the protection you and it brings." Geralt raises a brow.

"Protection?" He can't see the person's face, but they do not sound afraid, nor do they smell it.

"There are simply things that move in the night that I have no desire to become acquainted with. I'll even pay you with one of my hares to outweigh any disturbance I might bring to your otherwise peaceful night." Geralt lets his eyes roam over the person's figure.

Other than the hares over on shoulder and the bag slung over the other, they don't seem to be carrying much, and no visible weapon. Geralt decides they do not pose an immediate threat, and if that changes, he has certainly managed before. He gesture for the stranger to sit across the fire from him.

"Thank you." They say with a bow. They approach the fire, their footsteps loud like any normal human would be. Which makes him even more curious on how they managed to walk up so close without him noticing. He's so distracted by his thoughts that he almost doesn't catch the hare tossed at him. He catches it barely inches from rolling into the fire.

"For your troubles." Geralt grunts. The stranger take their hood down, and Geralt can't help but look while their gaze and attention is focused on the hare. The stranger has a very normal face, he could have passed them on any street and never noticed them, had it not been for three things.

There are two very prominent scars on their face, one on each side. On their left side the scar runs from the side of their mouth to their ear, on their right the scar runs from the edge of their eye to their hairline.

The third is their eyes. Geralt could only catch a few glimpses of them here and there, but they are clearly red. The stranger looks up then, catching him looking. From the resigned look on their face it's hardly the first time this has happened.

"What happens?" Geralt can't stop himself from asking. He's not normally one to ask about scars, having many himself, but he can't help but wanting to know more about this mysterious stranger.

"It was made by a terrible monster that is long gone I assure you." By your answer he gathers the question is another regular occurrence. Geralt hums.

"So what are you doing out here? Not many travels through these parts when they do not want to meet what goes in the night." Geralt has already talked more than he does for a week often.

"I am an alchemist of sorts, I travel and gather ingredients to sell, and sometimes I make things. I won't bother to ask what you do, as that is already clear from the second I laid eyes on you." They finish skinning their last hare, and stands up. They rummage through some bushes until they find a thick stick that they put their now skinned hares on before sticking them over the fire. They don't sit down again.

"And what is your name?" You grin.

"I thought you would never get there." You do a mock-bow and give him your full name.

"And what is yours dear Witcher?"

"Geralt of Rivia."

"Nice to meet you Geralt." Geralt grunts, seemingly done talking for the night. Which is fine by you, he had actually been more talkative than you expected from a witcher. Instead the two of you sit in silence while you roast you hares and Geralt stars skinning his se he can roast his as well.

When you have both eaten, you lay down and roll over to your back with a sigh. Geralt watches you settle down, seemingly frowning. You pull your hood down over your eyes.

"Good night Geralt." He grunts, you must really have used up all his words for a while. You slip into sleep not long after.

Geralt stays awake for a while after you have fallen asleep, unsure of what to make of you. After some time he settles down as well, keeping his swords close in case you should have some not so smart ideas during the night.

*****

When Geralt wakes, it is early. The sun is barely creeping above the horizon, and the grass not near the fire is damp with morning dew. Geralt looks across to where he expects to find you sleeping, but there is nothing there. He sits up. There is no sign or trace of you anywhere. There is no tracks, no smell, no sound, nothing.

Getting up, he spots two hare-skins draped over one of his saddle bags. He grabs one turning it over in his hands. The skin is whole and unbroken, in excellent condition to be sold for a few coins.

Taking another look around, Geralt can still see no sing of you. He has no idea when you left, but you must have been quiet, since he was far from a heavy sleeper. He hums and starts preparing to travel once more.

When he gets up on Roach, he checks one last time for you. there is truly no signs of you ever being there. If it weren't for the hare skins he thinks you might have been some sort of fever dream or illusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know a lot about the Witcher except from the tv-series, so apologies if there is something that doesn't make sense with the books or video games universes

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know a lot about the Witcher except from the tv-series, so apologies if there is something that doesn't make sense with the books or video games universes


End file.
